Ice cream
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: post ep for 1x08. Eddie thinks Sam needs a distraction and some sugar.


Title: Ice cream  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x08  
category: post ep, one shot

Sam Swift was so lost in thought and memories that she didn't realize she wasn't on the way home until Eddie Valetik turned and the road became curvy. Sam blinked and looked over at her partner.

"Thought you were taking me home?"Sam asked quietly.

"I was and then realized we could both use a sugar fix."Eddie replied with a smile.

"Okay."Sam agreed absently as she turned once more to look out the window.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about the case they'd just closed. A personal one for Sam. A friend she'd lost touch with had been killed. A friend who had been like the big sister she portrayed on their tv series. Eddie had said she'd done a good job and brought closure to two families. Sam was glad for that but she couldn't stop the memories; and part of her didn't want to.

* * *

Eddie glanced at his partner as he drove. He had an alternate motive for not taking her home directly. Sam had lost two people she cared about. One to murder and one to jail and nearly an overdose. Eddie didn't want her to be alone; didn't want her to have the temptation to drink.

Though after their lost night Eddie was pretty certain Sam wouldn't slip. Thinking she had was enough to scare her. Still tonight Eddie was erring on the side of caution. Ten minutes later Eddie pulled into the parking lot of their destination and parked, turning off the engine. It was only the engine shutting off that diverted Sam's attention from her thoughts.

"This place looks straight out of a time warp."Sam commented as she looked out the windshield.

"Part of it's charm."Eddie replied. "Come on."

They got out of the SUV and closed the doors. Eddie locked it and looked back at the diner in front of them. It was a classic sixties diner. Done in silver meltatic and wrapped in neon stripes around the windows. It was family owned and had been there for generations. Located on the beach between Long Beach and Santa Monica.

"One of L.A.'s best kept secrets."Eddie stated as they walked to the diner's front door and went inside.

* * *

The upbeat sixties/fifties music playing from the jukebox in the corner instantly made Sam smile. She and Eddie took a booth towards the back and next to a window. Sam picked up the menu and looked at the desserts.

"They make their own ice cream."Eddie suggested. "Highly recommend the hot fudge sundae."

"Hmm."Sam murmured as she read.

A few minutes later a waitress appeared and they placed their order. After the older woman left Sam took a look around the diner. For nine on a weeknight the place was about seventy percent full. Records decorated the walls along with movie posters and more strips of neon.

"This was a good idea."Sam stated breaking the silence. "Thank you."

Eddie nodded. Few minutes later their orders arrived. Eddie's was a giant strawberry shake in a fountain glass with whipped cream. Sam had taken Eddie's advice and ordered the sunade. It arrived in a giant bowl with three scoops of icecream, mound of whipped cream and enough hot fudge to float a boat.

"Wow."Sam exclaimed as she picked up her spoon. "You're going to have to help me finish this."

Eddie laughed.

"This may have been a bad idea."The PI commented. "I'll be peeling you off the ceiling tomorrow after all that sugar."

Sam laughed and swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

Eddie was glad to hear Sam's laughter. She'd been through a lot the last few months. Losing a friend was never easy even when you hadn't been in contact for awhile.

They mainly made small talk as they ate. Eddie didn't want to pressure Sam to talk if she didn't want to. Twenty minutes later Eddie paid the bill and they left the diner. They reached the SUV Eddie was surprised when Sam suddenly hugged him. When they pulled apart he was even more surprised to see tears even though Sam quickly wiped them away.

"Hey, you okay?"Eddie asked with concern.

"Yeah."Sam said with a nod. "Thank you; you were right sugar helps."

"Always does."Eddie replied with a smile. "Ready to go home?"

Sam nodded and walked around the SUV and climbed into the SUV. Eddie got in and started the SUV. He put the vehicle in drive and merged into traffic.

end


End file.
